


First Move

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Felix makes the first move</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

Every time Felix saw him, Lt. Hoshi still appeared like he felt out of place on Galatica. Felix had been tempted to approach him and give him the proper welcome he deserved as a new officer, but Felix could never work up the nerve. A month after New Caprica, Felix still felt wary approaching anyone. Still, he had to start adjusting back to life as normal sometime, and maybe talking to Lt. Hoshi was a good place to start. After all, he kind of knew how Lt. Hoshi felt- alone on a ship that felt somehow familiar, but wasn't the same.

Lt. Hoshi was currently bent over the console trying to get at some fried wires. 

"Felix!" Dee whispered. "Quit staring!"

"I'm not staring," said Felix.

"Like hell you're not. You stare at him every time you two share a shift."

"Not every time," insisted Felix. So Lt. Hoshi had a nice ass, Felix figured it didn't hurt to look every and then.

"Whatever Felix. Are you ever going to talk to him?" Dee asked.

"I told you-"

"He won't care, Felix. Trust me, he won't."

If only he were as optimistic as Dee. 

 

Later that evening, Felix was in the head filling a water bottle. He'd been in the rec room, after Helo had dragged him there. Lt. Hoshi was already there, playing cards with a few Pegasus people. He and the other Pegasus crew kept to one corner of the room, and no one from Galatica seemed to pay them any mind. Felix had debated going over to talk to him, but he'd lost his nerve again. That's how he ended up in the head- he needed a place to hide for a while.

After he finished filling his water bottle, Felix went to open the door. However, someone on the other side opened the door first, catching Felix off-guard, and sending his not-quite-closed bottle of water flying and splashing all over the person in front of him. The person who Felix very quickly realized was Lt. Hoshi.

"Oh frak! Oh gods, I'm so sorry, I- frak. I'm so sorry," Felix said apologetically.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Lt. Hoshi. "It's just water."

"Gods, I should've been watching where I was going," said Felix.

Lt. Hoshi just chuckled. "Seriously, don't worry about it. I can take these off, get them dry, and it'll be fine." Lt. Hoshi then removed his tanks. 

Felix found himself staring again. Apparently Lt. Hoshi had more than just a nice ass.

"I um. Sorry," Felix mumbled.

"Hey, it could've been worse. You could've spilled it all over my pants, then I'd have to walk out of here looking like I pissed myself," Lt. Hoshi joked. Felix briefly wondered if Lt. Hoshi would've taken off his pants just as readily as he'd removed his tanks.

Lt. Hoshi picked up Felix's now empty water bottle and handed it to him. "You're one of Lt. Dualla's friends, right? Fred or Fineas or-"

"Felix."

"Felix. Sorry, I'm bad with names," said Lt. Hoshi. "I don't believe we were ever properly introduced. I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you," said Felix, shaking Louis' hand. Strong handshake- he liked that.

"Well, while it was nice running into you- literally- I really need to use the head. Excuse me?" 

"Yeah sure," replied Felix. "I'll see you around."

Felix walked out the door, and immediately mentally kicked himself. He'd never be able to go up to the officer and talk to him now. Not after a first impression like that. It should only figure he should frak things up.

Felix returned to the rec room, still cursing himself under his breath. Lt. Hoshi returned a few minutes later, still shirtless. One of the Pegasus crew started cat-calling.

"Oh shut up, Noel," Louis yelled at him. 

Felix walked over to the Pegasus table to apologize again.

"Hey uh-" Felix started.

"Hey Felix, you come to join us?" asked Louis.

"No, not right now. I just-" Felix stopped. He didn't need to apologize again, did he? Maybe he should take a chance, right now. It wasn't like Louis would think any less of him. "Do you want to get a drink sometime? I think maybe I owe you one."

"Yeah, sure," replied Louis. "Tomorrow maybe?"

Felix smiled. "Tomorrow wouold be great." Maybe they weren't both so alone on this ship after all.


End file.
